<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>special delivery by falloutmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057010">special delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars'>falloutmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Idk you decide, betty is....... frustrated, except is it cute, jughead turns up with her ~parcel~ just at the right time, kind of a meet cute, your parcel got delivered to my apartment by accident so now im here delivering it au, ~~tension~~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time it happens she orders something in a state of frenzy, desperate for it to arrive. Next day delivery, costing her an extra $8, fails her once again. And this time, it’s really fucking annoying. </p>
<p>–</p>
<p>or, Betty's parcels keep turning up late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>special delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(disclaimer- my unofficial beta reader titled this so i take precisely no responsibility) </p>
<p>just a little something to pass the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens Betty doesn’t think much of it. She convinces herself that Amazon is just late and they’d turn up tomorrow. She’s only waiting for a new screen protector for her phone, so it isn’t important. And sure enough, two days later, the small parcel is left outside her front door while she’s at work. </p>
<p>The second time it happens she is slightly more annoyed. She specifically pays extra to get her new notebook delivered in time for her important meeting at work, so when it doesn’t arrive, she is pissed. The following day - a day too late - the parcel is waiting outside her front door, mocking her with its lateness. </p>
<p>The third time it happens she orders something in a state of frenzy, desperate for it to arrive. Next day delivery, costing her an extra $8, fails her once again. And this time, it’s really fucking annoying. </p>
<p>Ever since Betty and her ex-boyfriend had broken up, she’s been, well, frustrated. She didn’t miss him. God, no, he was awful. Betty only stayed with him because he was friends with Veronica, but he truly was a shit boyfriend. So no, she doesn’t miss him. But she does miss sex. Not even sex with <em>him</em> - that wasn’t great, either - just sex in general. Feeling wanted, loved, appreciated. It’s been a while. </p>
<p>Veronica had tried getting her to go clubbing with her, pick up a guy there, but Betty wasn’t in the mood for a meaningless fling. So she does what any 25 year old missing sex would do: buy a vibrator. </p>
<p>Except Amazon seem to have different ideas by <em>not</em> delivering it to her on time. And now she’s pissed <em>and </em>frustrated. </p>
<p>Her parcel does not arrive on the Saturday as expected, nor does it arrive on the Sunday. And it isn’t waiting outside her front door when she gets home on Monday either. </p>
<p>She sinks into a sofa with an irritated sigh, wishing she could get some relief by herself. Nothing helps, nothing at all. It’s really affecting her concentration, too. So much so that she’s starting to feel like a teenager who’s just had sex for the first time. She would be embarrassed, but she’s passed that point now. </p>
<p>Just as she’s about to dig her phone out of her pocket to send a complaint to Amazon, there’s a knock at the door. </p>
<p><em>Please be them</em>, she thinks as she drags herself up with another sigh. </p>
<p>But when she opens the door, it’s not the delivery driver in a rush she expected. No, not at all. It’s her next-door neighbor. She knows this because they’ve shared an elevator up to their floor on multiple occasions and she’s seen him walk past her door along the corridor to his. And she remembers this because he’s very, very handsome. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she says with a smile. “You’re from next door, right?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” he replies, shifting from one foot to another. </p>
<p>Her Cooper roots win out. She invites him in, moving to the side when he nods and walks through. </p>
<p>As she closes the door behind him, she takes a moment to take in his appearance while his attention is diverted by his surroundings. He’s wearing a suit, she realizes. No blazer, though, he must’ve taken that off. But dark, smart pants and a white button-up shirt, top-button loosened and tie abandoned. It is, to say the least, a good look. </p>
<p>She’s so unashamedly distracted by him that she almost misses the small Amazon box he’s holding. </p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>She swallows thickly, moving past him into the living area. “Sit down,” she tells him. “Would you like a drink or anyth-”</p>
<p>“No, no,” he interrupts, a small smile spreading across his face. “I’m fine. Thanks.” </p>
<p>Nodding, she tries to hide the embarrassment she feels. It’s not like he can tell what’s in the box she assumes is for her, so really, her embarrassment is not necessary. </p>
<p>He clears his throat. “This came to my apartment.” He holds out the box, and she takes it. “It’s not the first time this has happened, so I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” she says, putting the box down on the kitchen table. Everything makes sense now. “No worries. I was wondering where my parcels were going.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “Yeah. I’m 14C so I’m guessing they just get the A and C mixed up.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for bringing that around.” She sends him a grateful smile, trying to politely nudge him out of the door so she can get on with testing out her new toy, but not wanting to outright ask him to leave. He seems nice, after all, and he’s handsome, so can’t completely alienate him. </p>
<p>“I’m Jughead, by the way,” he tells her, voice confidence as he holds out his hand.</p>
<p>She takes it, trying to ignore the feeling of his skin against her. <em>Ugh</em>. Her deprived brain is getting the better of her. “I’m Betty,” she manages to reply as steady as possible. </p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you, Betty,” he smirks, dropping her hand. </p>
<p>She practically chokes on her own tongue. “The pleasure is all mine, believe me,” she mutters. </p>
<p>“So, what have you been ordering?” He’s leaning against the kitchen table, and he picks up the box, glint in his eye. He shakes it slightly, raising an eyebrow at her in question.</p>
<p>Against her better judgment - definitely due to her deprived mind - she says, “Just a little something to help me out.”

“Interesting,” he hums, dropping the box. He runs a hand through his hair and folds his arms, the simple actions making her weak.</p>
<p><em>He knows, he </em>definitely<em> knows</em>, she realizes. She doesn’t know how but he <em>knows</em>. </p>
<p>She’s not entirely sure how to react to the situation, but he’s quick to interrupt her thoughts once again.</p>
<p>“You know, Betty-” He takes a step forward, uncrossing his arms, now only a couple of steps away from her. “All you had to do was ask.” </p>
<p>His words make her shudder, but she makes the leap anyway, closing the gap between them. </p>
<p>So maybe having her parcels turn up late after being sent to her neighbors isn’t the worst outcome, especially if it means he has to personally deliver them.</p>
<p>(Soon, she’s purposely ordering things to his apartment.</p>
<p>And it <em>definitely</em> isn’t meaningless.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i felt weird not having anything to upload on a thursday so i decided to give you this. i hope it was worth your time. </p>
<p>how are you all doing? and what did you think of the episode? personally, i really enjoyed it! happy to announce that i've managed to block out 4x17 and 4x18 so only good bughead exists in my mind. and this episode had lots of it!! the stuff that's now canon.... i can't believe it. tbh, i'm glad the season ended there (still think 4x16 would've made a great finale but) since it seems like the b*rchie situation was/is gonna be addressed in the prom episode, so i'm happy to have entered the break with happy bughead. </p>
<p>anyway, enough of my opinions. i hope you're all well and safe and happy. thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work. </p>
<p>until next time, people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>